Caminando a ciegas
by Hel P. Maxwell
Summary: Roxas se da cuenta de que no todo esta predestinado. Que no todo tiene un sabor amargo y que un sentimiento que el seguramente conoce lo hace más feliz a saber que tienen correspondencia de parte de lo más importante en su vida. Y que todo este tiempo a estado caminando sin desvendarse los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que su mejor amigo quería.


Caminando a siegas.

Capítulo 1: Pensar demasiado no hace bien.

Todo el día pensaba en ese castaño y cuando digo _**todo **_el día me refiero a que literalmente si pensaba en el todo el maldito día; se odiaba por ello, era su amigo nada más a un que le gustaría que no fuese así, si lo admitía estaría diciéndose que era homosexual si bien no estaba mal pero no estaba listo todavía y si no lo admitía sufría con desdén. Estaba totalmente atrapado y no podía huir a un que no es como si pensara en la posibilidad de hacerlo no quería ser totalmente un cobarde en toda la extensión de la palabra pues ya bastante tenía con reprimir sus sentimientos hacía su amigo y tener que lidiar con el dilema de aceptar o no sus gustos personales (saben a lo que me refiero). Más de un año divagando en el mismo problema dándole vueltas como si fuera un intervalo infinito. Cuanto deseaba no haber conocido a Sora y a la vez agradecía honestamente ser bendecido con una persona como él. Conocía bien a su amigo y sabía de ante mano que este no se sentía atraído por los hombres o eso al menos parecía, quizá sólo quizá cabía la remota posibilidad de que Sora si lo fuese y estuviera más que contento con los sentimientos del rubio pero eso era imposible y a un que lo era esa idea no paraba de errar una y otra y otra vez por su mente, por supuesto que no lo creía pero le daba un poco de ánimos; ilusión y sólo eso.

La campana resonó en sus tímpanos. La hora de clases por fin había terminado y diablos no supo ni de que trato la clase todo por culpa de ese castaño que lo atormentaba, le molestaba a un más sabiendo que la semana de evaluaciones se acercaba y no sabía ni "canica" de lo que se había tratado la clase más importante de la escuela (matemáticas) y por supuesto la más difícil para él, ya estaba, definitivamente reprobaría y quedaría como un saco de idiota que no servía más que para complicarse la existencia propia, bien eso sonaba muy exagerado y lo era, pero daba igual sólo estaba en secundaria esos problemas ya no serían nada en comparación con los que experimentaría en la prepa (Autor: oh demonios eso me recuerda que pronto viviré esos condenados problemas…). Esperaba que todo quedara atrás y poder olvidar al chico que tantos problemas le causaba pero internamente deseaba permanecer por siempre con Sora. Era una existencia que Roxas no podía ignorar al igual que le resultaba absurdo ser indiferente con el inocente muchacho… ¿Podía ser inocente haciendo sentir sensaciones tan impropias al rubio, sin saber que desencadenaba tantos sentimientos que Roxas había tratado de suprimir y qué de golpe se desbordaban con tan sólo la compañía de Sora? De igual forma el castaño no era consciente de esto a sí que se podría decir que era inocente de cualquier recriminación por parte del rubio que sólo buscaba un culpable.

Salió del salón con irritación encontrándose a cierto morenito sentado durmiendo pasivamente recargado en la pared (¿A caso eso era una invitación?). Al parecer se había quedado esperando a Roxas… ¿Acaso se tardo demasiado? Ya que era costumbre irse a casa juntos. Se sentía pecador al tener que profanar el sueño del menor pero ni modo, no había opción.

-Sora- Llamó tan bajito como pudo removiéndolo un poco para que se despertara. Se escucho una queja incoherente por parte del castaño haciendo reír un poco a Roxas su amigo podía ser realmente un niño.- Vamos Sora tenemos que ir a casa- Pedía un poco exasperado terminado por zarandearlo fuerte, despertando sin cuidado a Sora quién se exalto al sentir como si hubiera pasado un terremoto.

-¡A Roxas!- Gritó- Te estaba esperando- De momento parecía ya a ver olvidado el hecho de que había si do despertado bruscamente por el rubio, tenía un temperamento extraño. De buenas a primera podía volverse una fiera a un que hace unos segundos fuera un angelical chico con aureola y todo.

-Sí, bueno… Ciento haberte hecho esperar demasiado- Se disculpo sinceramente y un poco avergonzado por el suceso, no era de esas personas acostumbradas a mostrarse tan sumisas ante otras pero había algo en Sora que hacía que fuera inevitable sentirse vulnerable ante su mirada.

-No te preocupes por eso hermano- Le decía con cariño un cariño que hería profundo toda su persona, la palabra "hermano" lo entristecía cuando era del castaño para él, estaba bien si le decía a cualquier otra persona "hermano" pero decirle eso a Roxas era como hacerle tomar algún tóxico que mataba lentamente, recorriendo cada parte de su ya rasgado cuerpo y no era que se dijera que este era un mártir, claro que no, sólo que habían si do tantas la veces que Sora le decía cosas así que no le hacían sentir "especial" en la vida del moreno entre algunas palabras podía recordar "mejor amigo" "Camarada" y muchas más. ¿Por qué no simplemente le podía parecer un alago como cualquiera que no estuviera enamorado de Sora lo haría? La respuesta era simple ¡porque el si estaba enamorado del castaño!

-Bueno mejor vayamos ya a casa- Era más que obvio que estaba evitando escuchar más esos seudónimos que lo lastimaran porque ciertamente no le hacía gracia escucharlos.

-Si- Asintió alegremente siguiéndole el paso al más alto. Ambos caminaban por la acera y Sora por la borda de esta. Provocando tremendos escalofríos en la espalda del rubio.

-¡Deja de hacer eso Sora, te vas a caer!- Regaño, solamente logrando que el menor lo agarrara de la mano mientras jalaba simulando que iba a caer. Erizando por completo a Roxas; un pie fuera del borde e irían directo a una muerte segura que implicaba ser atropellados por tantos carros que ahora recorrían la autopista sin cuidado alguno. De seguro un día de estos moriría por un paro cardíaco, tenía que estar bromeando al sentirse atraído a tan intrépido muchacho.- ¡Es- espera!- Pidió usando un poco de fuerza para atraer a Sora a la acera libre de cualquier peligro con ruedas.

-No tenías que ponerte a sí de todos modos yo no te dejaría caer- Le sonrió con amabilidad, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, pues claro que no sería tan idiota como para dejarse caer, pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno lo ah planeado. Peculiar el caso ya que era la situación para Roxas desde hace un año, pues de un momento a otro se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, ¿Cómo había pasado? Ni si quiera él lo sabía pero ya había adquirido conocimiento de sus sentimientos por Sora hace un año para ser exactos, Dios sabrá hace cuanto comenzó a sentirse atraído por él, porque una cosa es darse cuenta y otra muy distinta es saber desde cuándo.

-Bien ya paso pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?- Sora negó furtivamente con la cabeza.- ¿Qué, por qué?- Se exalto el mayor… ¿Qué acaso Sora quería matarlo?

-Porque yo quiero seguir viviendo cosas emocionantes con Roxas- Se ruborizo ante esto, estaba más que claro que nada se le podía hacer Sora era Sora; una persona difícil de hacer cambiar sus ideas e impulsos como tales, sin impedimentos y restricciones, desconociendo la palabra peligro manteniéndola fuera de su vocablo, valiéndole un bledo lo mucho que se exponía lo cual en reiteradas ocasiones enfadaba al rubio, mira que ser tan egoísta y no pensar el dolor que sentiría si algo le pasara pero al parecer Sora era inconsciente de todo aquello, actuaba sin pensar pero Roxas sin siquiera sospecharlo amaba esa parte del castaño en más de un sentido. Le resultaba atractiva.

-No se te puede llevar la contra- Hizo un puchero de resignación mientras el otro le sonreía con triunfo y afecto. Todo el trayecto fue especialmente divertido sin mencionar las veces que estuvieron a punto de morir por culpa de un morenito.

* * *

_Bien este es otro de mis proyectos, espero que sea de su agrado, en cuanto al otro fic que a un no término ya estoy comenzando a redactarlo.¡Enjoy!_


End file.
